More Than Anything
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: What would happen if Queen Serenity survived the moon kingdom? This story will explain just that and it's the sequel to Because You Live.
1. Author's Note

1Author's Note:

I just wanted to make this author's note to tell everyone reading this fanfic how old the characters are.

Ages:

Kaleigh & Kaitlyn – 29

Kieran – 26

Serena – 9

Ami – 10

Raye – 11

Lita – 12

Mina – 9

Trista – 15

Amara – 17

Michelle – 17

Jessika- 5

Hotaru – 7

Darien- 12

Frankie Logozzo – 31

Nathan Devereux - 15

Marguerite Devereux – 3

Christopher Kino – 32

Marissa Kollander - 21

Katherine Kino – 34

Jonathon Hino – 36

Michael Kollander - 21

Dr. Deneige Anderson – 27

Fernando Santiago – 33

It's pretty obvious who someone of the people above are but for the ones that are they will be revealed in later on this story. The scouts' ages are the way they are because of how young their parents are.


	2. New Neighbours

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Sailor Moon. All hail Naoko Takeuchi the creator of Sailor Moon. If there's any characters in this story that are not in the show, anime or manga than they belong to me. I also own the idea for this story.**

Chapter One

New Neighbors

One day two beautiful young ladies and a little girl move into Tokyo, Japan.

Their names are Kaleigh Serenity, Jessika LeMorre and Kaitlyn LeMorre.

Jessika is sitting on the couch on her mother's lap when Kaleigh walks into the room.

"I have announcement to make sis" Kaleigh says.

"What's your announcement?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I'm going by Leah from now on" Kaleigh answers.

"Why is that?" Kaitlyn asks.

"That's simple because I don't want your brother-in-law, your niece and everyone else won't figure out who I am" Kaleigh answers.

Kaitlyn picks up Jessika in her arms and walks upstairs.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Kaleigh runs over and opens the door.

There is a adorable little girl and a handsome man standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi I'm Kieran Serenity and this is my daughter Serena" the handsome young man replies.

"My name is Leah" Kaleigh says.

Kaitlyn appears with Jessika in her arms.

"I'm Leah's sister Kait and this is my little girl Jess" Kaitlyn replies.

"Well it's nice to meet the three of you and welcome to the neighborhood" Kieran says.

Serena looks at Leah and Kait.

"Are you twins?" Serena asks.

"Yes we are" Kait answers.

"Well you're both really pretty" Serena says.

"You're pretty too" Leah replies.

"That's not true because all my friends have boyfriends but I don't have one" Serena says.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Leah asks.

"Yes I have at least 20 friends" Serena answers.

"Wow…that's a lot and you are lucky because I only have three friends" Leah says.

Serena smiles.

"What are their names?" Kieran asks.

"My first friend's name is Frankie Logozzo, my second friend is Hayley Coscarella and the third friend I'd rather not say who it is" Leah answers.

"Is Frankie a boy or girl?" Serena asks.

"Frankie is a girl that I went to school with" Leah answers.

All of a sudden the phone rings.

Kaitlyn runs off to answer the phone and comes a few minutes later with the portable phone in her hand.

"It's for you sis" Kaitlyn says.

"Who is it?" Leah asks.

"It's Frankie" Kaitlyn answers.

Kieran's mouth drops open.

"Wait a minute I know them" Kieran says.

Leah takes the portable phone from her sister.

"Heya Frankie" Leah replies.

"What's up?" Frankie asks.

"Not much" Leah answers.

"Well there's something up with me" Frankie says.

"Are you going to tell me?" Leah asks.

"I died my hair" Frankie answers.

"What color is your hair?" Leah asks.

"It's purple, blue, pink and there's a little bit of brown hair left" Frankie answers.

"Are you sane?" Leah asks.

"Yeah of course I am" Frankie answers.

"I thought I was crazy for dying my hair brown than getting blonde highlights in it but now I don't feel so bad" Leah says.

"Well I have to go but I might come over later" Frankie replies.

Leah and Frankie hang up on each other.

Leah puts the phone back on the base and walks into the hallway shaking her head.

"She gets weirder with each passing day" Leah says.

"Who are you talking about?" Serena asks.

"I'm talking about my friend Francesca Logozzo" Leah answers.

"Does she have a daughter named Mina?" Serena asks.

"Yes, she does" Leah answers.

"Wow, that's so cool that you know one of my friend's parents" Serena says.

"Yeah it is and like I said before I went to school with her" Leah replies.

"That's along time to know someone" Serena says.

"I've known my best way longer than that" Leah replies.

"Who is your best friend?" Serena asks.

"I'd rather not discuss that" Leah answers.

"Oh well that's okay" Serena says.

Kieran looks at Leah.

"There's something about you but I can't quite figure out what it is" Kieran replies.

Leah bits her lip.

"**_Oh I've got to be more careful about what I say because if I'm not then Kieran will figure out that I'm really Queen Serenity"_** Leah thinks to herself.

Kaitlyn looks at her sister.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I'll tell you later" Leah answers.

Serena looks up her father.

"Can we go home now?" Serena asks.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Kieran answers.

"What's your hurry?" Leah asks.

"Um…we have to get home and get something to eat" Serena answers.

"Well it just so happens that I already have something cooked so you are both welcome to join me, Kait and Jess for dinner" Leah says.

"Okay that's sounds good" Kieran replies.

"What do you having?" Serena asks.

"We are having spaghetti and meatballs" Leah answers.

"Mmm…..sounds good to me except for the meatballs" Serena says.

"What's wrong with meatballs?" Leah asks.

"This guy that I know named Darien Shields calls me meatball head" Serena answers.

"Why does he call you that?" Kaitlyn asks.

"He said that my hair looks meatballs" Serena answers.

"Well….it looks like maybe this Darien guy has a crush on you" Leah says.

Serena stares at Leah.

"No way he hates me" Serena replies.

"I know from experience that guys can mean and nasty when they like a girl" Leah says.

"Well I know for a fact that he doesn't like me that way" Serena replies.

Leah, Kieran, Kaitlyn and Serena walk inside.

"Wow…you have a really nice place" Kieran says.

"Thanks" Leah replies.

Kieran looks at Kaitlyn.

"How old is Jess?" Kieran asks.

"Jess is 5 months old" Kaitlyn answers.

Serena notices the huge house stereo in the living room.

"How many cds does that hold?" Serena asks.

"It can hold up to 20 cds at time" Leah answers.

"Are they any cds in it right now?" Serena asks.

"Yeah there are 5 cds in it" Leah answers.

"Which cds are in it?" Kieran asks.

"There's a burned cd of Alyssa Milano, a Michael Jackson cd, a cd of me singing my favorite songs, a mixed cd and Hoobastank's cd" Leah answers.

"How did you make a cd of yourself singing?" Kieran asks.

"I went a recording studio" Leah answers.

"Can we hear the cd of you singing?" Serena asks.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea" Leah answers.

Serena looks at Leah.

"Why not?" Serena asks.

"I just don't want to but maybe sometime" Leah answers.

Leah takes the remote and turns CD player to the Alyssa Milano cd.

The song "One Last Dance" starts to play.

Serena and Kieran follow Leah out the kitchen.

Kieran sits on at the end of the table and Serena sits beside her father.

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" Serena asks.

"No I don't so go right ahead" Leah answers.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Leah runs over and opens the door to find Frankie Aino standing on the other side.

"I told you that might come over so you like my hair" Frankie says.

Leah looks at Frankie's hair.

"Uh…..it's different" Leah says.

Frankie follows Leah inside.

Kieran looks up at Frankie.

"Hiya Frankie" Kieran says.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asks.

"I came over to welcome Kait and Leah to the neighborhood" Kieran answers.

"Who's Leah?" Frankie asks.

"I'm Leah" Kaleigh answers.

"Since when?" Frankie asks.

"Kait came with the name this morning" Leah answers.

"Why are you going by that?" Frankie asks.

"I'd rather not say because there's too many ears listening" Leah answers.

Frankie grabs Leah's arm and takes her outside.

"Will you tell me now?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah I guess so" Leah answers.


	3. Revealed To Frankie

Chapter Three

Revealed To Frankie

"Well I'm waiting" Frankie says.

"I'm going by Leah so that Kieran and Serena don't figure out who I really am" Kaleigh replies.

"What's so wrong with them figuring out?" Frankie asks.

"They both think I'm dead" Kaleigh answers.

"Why would they think that?" Frankie asks.

"I saved the world from evil and everyone saw me pass out so they assumed that I was dead" Kaleigh answers.

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asks.

"It's a long story" Kaleigh answers.

"What's a long story?" Frankie asks.

"You remember the night before of safe-grad when you dare me to ride the Ferris wheel than it stopped when I got to the top and I was trapped up there with no way down" Kaleigh answers.

"Yeah I remember" Frankie says.

"Well you left to go hangout with your boyfriend and I start screaming for help" Kaleigh says.

"What happened next?" Frankie asks.

"I heard the Ferris wheel creaking and all of sudden Kieran appeared but at first I didn't know it was him because he'd change a lot since the last time I saw him" Kaleigh answers.

"You mean he climbed the Ferris wheel to save you" Frankie yells.

"That's exactly what I mean" Kaleigh says.

"It's good thing that he was there to save you" Frankie says.

Kaleigh bites her lip.

"Um…there's more" Kaleigh replies.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asks.

Kaleigh holds up her left hand so that Frankie can see her wedding band and engagement ring.

"Kieran and I are married" Kaleigh answers.

"You married your best friend" Frankie says.

Kaleigh nods her head.

"I realized a few minutes after he left that day before I started high school that he was the only one for me" Kaleigh replies.

"Are you Serena's mother?" Frankie asks.

"Yes I am and I'm Queen Serenity too" Kaleigh answers.

Frankie smiles.

"I always had a feeling that you'd end up marrying him" Frankie says.

"Would like to stay for dinner?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah sure I would" Frankie answers.

"Oh yeah I'd really appreciate if you call me Leah in front of my husband and daughter" Kaleigh says.

"Alright I can do that" Frankie replies.

"How is your daughter doing?" Kaleigh asks.

"She's doing great" Frankie answers.

"Um…there's something you need to know about your daughter" Kaleigh says.

"What is it?" Frankie asks.

"She's Sailor Venus" Kaleigh answers.

Frankie stares at Kaleigh.

"You're joking right" Frankie says.

Kaleigh shakes her head.

"No, I am dead serious" Kaleigh replies.

"Whoa…this is a shock" Frankie says.

Kaleigh and Frankie walk back inside.

"Frankie is going to join us for dinner too" Kaleigh replies.

Kieran lets a little smile.

Serena gives her dad a hug.

"I know you miss my mother but you have to strong" Serena says.


	4. Scout Sleepover

Chapter Four

Scout Sleepover

Kaleigh walks into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she returns with spaghetti and meatballs.

Serena stares at the meatballs.

"He's right my hair does like meatballs" Serena sobs.

Kieran gets up, he walks over and picks up Serena is his arms.

"Well he's just an arrogant jerk so forget about what he said" Kieran says.

Serena smiles at her father.

Frankie looks at Serena.

"She remembers me of Kaleigh when she was that age" Frankie replies.

Leah clears her throat.

Kieran smiles.

"Yeah that's for sure" Kieran says.

A tear rolls down Kieran's cheek.

Serena hugs her father.

"I think we should stop talking about my mother because it's making my father upset" Serena replies.

Leah stares at the ceiling.

"**Oh Kieran……if only you knew who I was but after what happened in moon kingdom I'm not sure how you would react to me being alive" **Leah thinks to herself.

"What are thinking about it?" Frankie asks.

"It's nothing really" Leah answers.

They finish the spaghetti and meatballs.

Serena looks at her father.

"Can I have a sleepover tonight?" Serena asks.

"I don't see why not" Kieran answers.

Serena hugs her father.

"You're the best dad" Serena says.

Kieran looks at Leah.

"What?" Leah asks.

"I'm going to need some help looking after my daughter and her friends" Kieran answers.

"Okay I'll help you if that's what you want" Leah says.

"Thanks so much because my daughter and her friends are a lot to handle at times" Kieran replies.

"Can we go now daddy?" Serena asks.

Kieran smiles.

"Yeah of course we can" Kieran answers.

"When do you want me to come over?" Leah asks.

"Serena's friends should be that long coming over once she phones them so you should come over with in the hour" Kieran answers.

"Okay see you than" Leah says.

Kieran and Serena walk back to their house.

"Do you really think you can control yourself tonight?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I'm not a child Kait" Kaleigh yells.

"Well I know that but this is my brother-in-law we are talking about you know the man that you love with all your heart and soul" Kaitlyn says.

Frankie grins.

"Do you really love him that much?" Frankie asks.

Kaleigh nods her head.

"Yeah I love him more than anything else in the world" Kaleigh answers.

"You better go get your stuff ready sis" Kaitlyn says.

Kaleigh runs up to her room, she turns on the CD player and turns it to disc three song four.

The song "Take My Breath Away" starts to play.

Watchin' every motion

In this foolish lovers game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Turnin' and returnin'

To some secret place inside

Watchin' in slow motion

As you turn around and say

My love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watchin' I keep waiting

Still anticipatin' love

Never hesitatin'

To become the fated ones

Turnin' and returnin'

To some secret place inside

Watchin' in slow motion

As you turn around and say

My love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today

I am unafraid

Take my breath away

You take my breath away

You take my breath

You take my breath

You take my breath

Away

You take my breath away

Kaleigh hits the repeat button just as the song ends.

Frankie is walking to the bathroom, she hears "Take My Heart Away" and she walks into Kaleigh's room.

"Why are you listening to this song?" Frankie asks.

"It suits the mood I'm in right now" Kaleigh answers.

Frankie sits on Kaleigh's bed.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asks.

"It has to do with something that happened in the moon kingdom" Kaleigh answers.

"What happened?" Frankie asks.

"I had a fight with Kieran in the Silver Millennium than next day Queen Beryl attacked so we never got a chance to apologize to each other" Kaleigh answers.

"Whoa….that's too bad" Frankie says.

"I'm scared to tell him who I really am because he probably get mad all over again" Kaleigh replies.

"Well I don't think he would after they why he was early because you saw that tear that fell at the mentioning of you" Frankie says.

Kaleigh smiles a little.

Frankie leaves and heads home.

Kaleigh gets her purple nightgown, some clothes to change into in the morning and a few hair things.

Kaleigh puts her stuff into a purple/pink bag, she walks over to Kieran's house and rings the doorbell.

Kieran opens the door.

"Is everyone here now?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yeah they so come on in" Kieran answers.

Kaleigh and Kieran walk inside to the living room.

Raye stares at Kaleigh.

"Who are you?" Raye asks.

"My name is Leah and I just moved in across the street" Kaleigh answers.

"What are you doing here?" Raye asks.

"Kieran asked me to help with this sleepover" Kaleigh answers.

"Well we don't need you to help so go on home" Raye says.

Kieran glares at Raye.

"You may not need her help but I do because it's not easy looking five pre-teens on my own" Kieran replies.

Raye shakes her head.

"**If only you knew who I was than you would so pay for being snobby Raye Hino**" Kaleigh thinks to herself.

Raye turns away from Leah.

Leah shakes her head.

Kieran walks out the kitchen and comes back with a tray of sweets.

"Who made these?" Amy asks.

"I made them" Kieran answers.

Amy stares at the tray.

"Since when do you cook?" Lita asks.

"I had to learn because Queen Serenity isn't around" Kieran answers.

"Well I'm impressed" Mina says.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Kieran walks over and opens the door to find Darien standing on the other side.

"How can I help you?" Kieran asks.

"I want to what's going here tonight because I seen Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina heading over here" Darien answers.

"My daughter is having a sleepover party" Kieran says.

Serena comes to the door.

"Why are you here?" Serena asks.

"I just came to see why Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina came over here" Darien answers.

"Well you're not invite" Serena yells.

"I didn't want to come to silly girly sleepover anyway" Darien screams back.

"Well then go home" Serena yells.

Leah comes over.

"What's with all the screaming and yelling?" Leah asks.

"This is the guy that calls me meatball head, he's always insulting me and I don't want him at my sleepover because he'll ruin everything" Serena answers.

Leah looks at Darien.

"Could I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Leah asks.

"Yeah sure I guess so" Darien answers.

Darien and Leah walk outside.

"Why do you pick on Serena all the time?" Leah asks.

"I'm not sure but this feel comes over me when I'm around her that I can quite explain" Darien answers.

"Did it ever occur that you might like her?" Leah asks.

"I don't like her at all" Darien answers.

"Are you sure about that?" Leah asks.

"Yes I'm positive" Darien answers.

"Okay I was just curious" Leah says.

"Who are you anyway?" Darien asks.

"My name is Leah LeMorre" Leah answers.

Darien smiles and heads home.

Leah walks inside to the living room.

Raye looks at Leah.

"Why did you come back?" Raye asks.

"I'm here to help with this sleepover so get use too it" Leah answers in a yell.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings again.

Serena runs over and opens the door to find Frankie standing on the other side.

"What can I help you with?" Serena asks.

"My daughter forgot to pack her nightgown so I bought it over for her" Frankie answers.

Serena takes Mina's nightgown from Frankie and walks back inside with it.

"What was that all about?" Amy asks.

"It was Mina's mother" Serena answers.

"What did she want?" Lita asks.

"Mina forgot her nightgown so she bought it over" Serena answers.

Serena hands Mina her nightgown.

Mina smiles.

"Anybody got any ideas of what we should do?" Amy asks.

"We could watch a movie" Serena answers.

"That's a good idea" Lita says.

Kieran looks at Leah.

"Would you pick out a movie?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah sure" Leah answers.

Leah walks over to the movie cabinet and looks for a movie.

All of sudden she sees her favorite movie which is "The Sound Of Music".

"Does anyone have objections to watch "The Sound of Music"?" Leah asks.

"No we don't" everyone answers together.

Leah takes the movie over and puts in the VCR.

Kieran press play button on the remote.

The movie starts to play and Leah sits down the big armchair.

Leah lets a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Kieran asks.

"No, not really I was just thinking about something" Leah answers.

Kieran smiles and turns his attention back to the movie.

A few hours the movie is over.

"It's still early so any ideas for what we can do now" Mina says.

"We could play truth or dare" Raye replies.

Leah bites her lip.

Kieran looks at her.

"Is something wrong?" Kieran asks.

"Well yeah kind of because I'm not much for truth or dare" Leah answers.

Raye looks at Leah.

"Why is that?" Raye asks.

"The last time I played truth or dare was when I was 20 and I ended up sleeping with my best friend" Leah answers.

"Why did you to that?" Lita asks.

"I didn't want to the dare so the consequence was that I had to sleep with the person to my right which happened to be my best friend" Leah answers.

"I really hope you're best friend is a guy" Amy says.

"Yes my best friend is a guy" Leah answers.

Raye and Mina exchange looks.

"Wow…that's cool" Raye says.

Leah smiles at Kieran.

"What?" Kieran asks.

"Um…it's nothing forget it" Leah answers.

"Why did you smile at me?" Kieran asks.

"I don't know" Leah answers.

Kieran shakes his head.

"Are we going to play truth or dare?" Amy asks.

"Yes" everyone answers.

"Who's going to go first?" Amy asks.

Mina looks at Raye.

"You should go first since it was her idea" Mina answers.

Raye bites her lip.

"What do you pick?" Lita asks.

"I pick truth" Raye answers.

"Do you really hate Serena?" Amy asks.

"No, I just like seeing her getting angry so that's why I pick on her" Raye answers.

"Alright Moon Princess it's your turn" Mina says.

"Can someone else go in my place?" Serena asks.

"Yeah I guess so" Mina answers.

"I will go" Kieran answers.

"What do you pick daddy?" Serena asks.

"I pick dare" Kieran answers.

"Well than daddy I dare you to sing "My Only Love" and if you don't than you have to kiss the person sitting across from which in this case is Leah" Serena says.

"Okay fine I'll sing" Kieran replies.

Serena takes the CD player remote, and turns it to disc 3 song 5.

Deep in my soul,

Love so strong,

It takes control.

Now we both know,

The secrets bared,

The feelings show.

Driven far apart,

I make a wish,

On a shooting star.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love,

My only love

Leah smiles to herself.

"**Wow….Kier it's been so long since I heard you sing like that**" Leah thinks to herself.

"Who is going to go next?" Raye asks.

"I'll go" Amy answers.

"Well pick something" Serena says.

"I pick truth" Amy replies.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Raye asks.

"I kind of a crush on my math teacher" Amy answers.

"Can I go now?" Serena asks.

"Yeah sure" Raye answers.

Serena smiles.

"Well than I pick truth" Serena says.

"Do you have a crush on Darien?" Raye asks.

'No of course not because he's a jerk" Serena answers.

"Lita, Mina and Leah are the only ones that haven't gone yet" Amy says.

"Who wants to go now?" Raye asks.

"I'll go now" Leah answers.

"Truth or dare" Amy says.

"I pick dare" Leah replies.

"Hmm…I dare you to run in circles for 30 seconds without getting dizzy" Raye says.

Leah gets up and runs around in circles for 30 seconds than she sits back down.

"Are you dizzy?" Kieran asks.

"No I'm not dizzy" Leah answers.

"Who's going to go next?" Amy asks.

"I will go next" Mina answers.

Amy smiles.

"Is it true that your mother die her hair?" Serena asks.

"Yeah it's true" Mina answers.

Serena looks at Lita.

"You're the last person left" Serena says.

"Ah…..I pick truth" Lita replies.

"Is it true that you getting a lot of trouble for fighting?" Amy asks.

"Yeah it's true so let's just drop it" Lita answers.

"It's time for bed girls" Kieran says.

"Do we have to dad?" Serena asks.

"Yes you do because it's getting late" Kieran answers.

Raye looks at Leah.

"Is she staying the night?" Raye asks.

"It's up to her" Kieran answers.

"Are you staying?" Raye asks.

"Yeah I don't like going out after dark even if I do live across the street" Leah answers.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Amy asks.

"She can sleep on the couch" Kieran answers.

"The couch is fine with me" Leah says.

Kieran gets some blankets for Leah.

Leah falls on the couch.

Kieran walks up to his room and falls asleep.

Serena and the scouts go to the guest room.

They get five sleeping bags out of the closet and put them on the floor.

Serena is the first one to fall asleep.

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are:**

"**Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson**

"**My Only Love" by Jennifer Cihi**


	5. Getting A Funny Feeling

Chapter Five

Getting a Funny Feeling

Kieran wakes up first and walks down the kitchen.

Leah walks into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"How did you sleep?" Kieran asks.

"I didn't look but I'm pretty sure I slept with my eyes shut" Leah answers.

Kieran laughs.

The scouts walk into the kitchen.

"What's so funny daddy?" Serena asks.

"Leah just said something funny that's all" Kieran answers.

"Il n'était rien vraiment" Leah says.

Kieran stares at Leah.

"That was French" Kieran yells.

"What does she say dad?" Serena asks.

"She said it was nothing really" Kieran answers.

Amy looks at Leah.

"How do you know French?" Amy asks.

"I am French and I was born in Paris, France" Leah answers.

Leah grins.

Comme la lune allume la nuit

Comme le vent allume le feu

Comme la pluie remplit chaque océan

Et le soleil, la terre

Avec votre coeur, allumez mon coeur

Prenez mon coeur

Prenez mon coeur

Allumez-l'avec votre coeur

Et mon coeur

Ne peut pas être

Allumé sans vous

Avec votre coeur

Allumez mon coeur

"What in world was that?" Raye asks.

"It was the song "Kindle My Heart" in French" Leah answers.

"Hmm…I get the feeling that I know you" Amy says.

"Yeah us too" the other scouts reply.

Leah turns to Kieran.

"What about you?" Leah asks.

"Yeah I'm getting the same feeling but it's really strong" Kieran answers.

All of sudden the phone rings.

Serena runs over and picks up the receiver.

"Hello Serenity residence…Serena speaking" Serena says.

"Could I talk Kieran Serenity?" the voice asks.

"Yeah sure you can" Serena answers.

"Who is for?" Kieran asks.

"It's for you dad" Serena answers.

Kieran takes the phone from Serena.

"This is Dr. Kieran Serenity" Kieran says.

"Hi, this is Dr. Alfonzo Kishi" the voice replies.

Kieran smiles at little.

"Is there something wrong?" Kieran asks.

"You remember you phoned me the other day to tell me that you've been feeling sick lately when I think that if the two of us got together than we could figure out what's wrong with you because two heads are better than one" Dr. Kishi answers.

"Yes that's true so I'll be right there" Kieran says.

Kieran hangs up the phone, he grabs his coat and heads to the Tsuki Hoshi Byouin.

Dr. Kishi is waiting for Kieran.

"Follow me" Dr. Kishi replies.

Dr. Kishi and Kieran walk into a little room.

"What are the symptoms that you've been getting lately?" Dr. Kishi asks.

"My symptoms lately have been frequent urination, excessive thirst, unexplained weight loss, extreme hunger, sudden vision changes, tingling or numbness in hands or feet, feeling very tired much of the time, very dry skin, sores that are slow to heal and I've been getting more infections than usual" Kieran answers.

"We both know what those are the symptoms for so I think it would be best if you stayed in until you get on handle this" Dr. Kishi says.

"Well in that case I need to make a phone call" Kieran replies.

Kieran runs out the payphone, he puts in a quarter and dials his number.

Leah picks up the phone.

"This is Leah LeMorre" Leah says.

"Hi, Leah" Kieran replies.

"Are you still at the hospital?" Leah asks.

"Yes I am" Kieran answers.

"Why?" Leah asks.

"Dr. Kishi and I figured out what's wrong with me" Kieran answers.

"What it is?" Leah asks.

"I'm diabetic" Kieran answers.

Leah gets a worried look on her face and she sighs.

"That's not so great" Leah says.

"Yeah I know and Dr. Kishi thinks it would be a better if I stayed at the hospital to get a handle on it" Kieran replies.

"I agree with Dr. Kishi on that one" Leah says.

"Could you look after my daughter while I'm in the hospital?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah of course I can" Leah answers.

"Thanks a lot" Kieran says.

Leah and Kieran hang up the phones.

Serena walks into the front hallway where Leah is.

"Who was on the phone?" Serena asks.

"It was your father" Leah answers.

"When is he coming home?" Serena asks.

"He won't be for awhile because he and Dr. Kishi discovered what was wrong" Leah answers.

"What is wrong with my father?" Serena asks.

"He's diabetic so he is staying in the hospital until he gets on handle it" Leah answers.

Serena walks into the living room, she lays on the couch and starts crying.

"Why did this have to happen to my father?" Serena asks between sobs.

Leah walks into the living room and sits on the coffee table by the couch.

"It's just one of those things we can't control" Leah answers.

Serena looks up Leah and smiles a little.


End file.
